


Netflix & Chill

by Winchestifer



Series: Destiel Writers and Readers FB October Daily Colors one-Shot Challenge. [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #DWRColorsChallenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Couch Sex, DWRColorsChallenge, Dean in Trouble, Dean is So Whipped, Dean is a Tease, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Furniture, Human Castiel, M/M, No penetration, Sex on Furniture, Sexually Frustrated Castiel, Smut, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestifer/pseuds/Winchestifer
Summary: Destiel Writers and Readers FB October Daily Colors one-Shot ChallengeDean and Castiel buy a new couch for the living room in a nice deep Umber colored leather.  What better way to break the new couch in than by making a mess!  Netflix and Chill has a whole new meaning for Castiel! Written for a month long fic Challenge on Facebook:Group: Destiel Writers (& Readers)Challenge Name: COLORSOct 1st - Auburn             Oct 8th - VermilionOct 2nd - Salmon            Oct 9th - MintOct 3rd - Bronze             Oct 10th - CopperOct 4th - Olive                Oct 11th - EbonyOct 5th - Azure               Oct 12th - MahogonyOct 6th - Alabaster          Oct 13th - UmberOct 7th - Platinum





	

Dean collapsed onto the brand new umber leather couch he and Castiel had picked out for the living room.  It was so soft, and it was a nice shade of brown in Dean’s opinion.  Castiel just liked that it was brown and leather, he really wasn’t concerned with what shade.     
  
“Well, look at you, lazy!” Castiel chuckled, walking over to the couch with the popcorn to curl up next to Dean.  They had netflix on, ready to watch their favorite show, American Horror Story.  They were up to the Freakshow season, and Castiel was ready for them to finish through to the Hotel season so they could get started on the new season.    
  
“So?  I’m tired, and we’re gonna netflix and chill, right?  I have every right to be lazy!” Dean lifted his beer to his lips to polish off.  Castiel chuckled and shoved some popcorn into his mouth while navigating to their current episode.    
  
“Sometimes you amuse me, baby.” Castiel got comfortable next to Dean, laying his head on his shoulder as they stared at the tv.     
  
The episode played for about twenty five minutes, and Dean started to get a bit antsy.  He started rocking his leg side to side as they watched. He adjusted himself, forcing Castiel to sit up partially, then lean back against him.  Dean’s arm was wrapped around Castiel’s chest, and he started a caress over Castiel’s nipple idly.  Castiel glance down, smirking.  He new exactly what Dean was doing.     
  
“Someone is horny, hm?” Castiel turned his head to look at Dean.  Dean drew his attention back from the television, acting as if he wasn’t aware of Castiel’s reasoning to ask such a question.     
  
“Hm?  Horny? Me?” Dean pursed his lips, then pinched Castiel’s nipple idly through his shirt.  Castiel jumped and dropped the popcorn bowl onto the floor as he started to giggle.     
  
“Damnit, I need to clean this up…” Castiel tried to pull away to go get the broom, then Dean grabbed him by the waist, pulling him back to the couch.     
  
“No, we can do that later, but for now…” Dean pushed up from his seat and pushed Castiel back onto his back.  Castiel laid back with a grin and bit his lip.  Dean pressed his mouth to Castiel’s neck and playfully growled and grazed his teeth over the flesh, intending to tickle him.     
  
“DEAN! Oh my god you are so silly!” Castiel tried not to laugh, but it’s all he could do, and he was laughing hard.  The harder Castiel laughed, the more Dean started to tickle him, his sides above his hip bone, the nape of his neck which Castiel kept trying to hide, and then his arm pits.  Castiel wiggled and was laughing so hard he almost had tears.  “SO UNFAIR!” Castiel was trying to get him to stop because it was just too much, but he truly loved it deep down.     
  
“You love me…” Dean spoke casually with his lips and nose pressed to Castiel’s cheek.  Dean’s hands pushed Castiel’s shirt up to expose his chest and switched it up from tickling to a sudden suck onto one of Castiel’s nipples.     
  
“DEAN! Oh, fuck, Deann…” Castiel moaned out, dropping his head back.  But Dean only continued.  His mouth trailed kisses and his tongue all the way down to his pant line, then he tugged Castiel’s pants down over his ass, then yanked them off and threw them to the side.  

Dean’s hands drug down Castiel’s chest as he nuzzled his lips over Castiel’s pubic hair.  Kisses were peppered across Castiel’s pelvic bone, down the inside of his thigh, then back up the inside of the other thigh to his pelvic bone.     
  
“You are killing me, Dean! Jesus!” Castiel gasped deeply.  He wanted to be sucked, or fucked, anything.  But Dean had a different plan in mind tonight.  He was going to make Castiel cum without touching his cock or balls.     
  
Dean chuckled at Castiel squirming about, wanting to be fucked.  Castiel could be such a needy power bottom sometimes, but Dean was taking charge tonight.  He kissed his way up Castiel’s abdomen to his nipples, nibbling on them one by one, then kissed Castiel passionately while he pulled Castiel’s thighs up around his hips and took his hands to hold them above his head.     
  
“No hands tonight.” Dean smirked. He dipped his hips to press his clothed cock directly against Castiel’s ass  and began to thrust slowly against him as if he were actually inside him.  “Close your eyes baby… think about my cock.”    
  
Castiel shut his eyes tight with a frustrated frown, but he tightened his legs around Dean, imagining Dean thrusting into him with every movement.  Amazingly, even with no real penetration his cock began to seep pre-cum.  

“Ah, Dean… I want you so bad!” Castiel whined out.  He was enjoying their play time, but he really wanted Dean inside him. Dean was being an evil little shit.    
  
Dean grinned.  “Mmm nope.  You get what I give you.” His hands remained in place to hold down Castiel’s, and he continued to move back and forth with his hips as if he were inside Castiel.  Castiel threw his head back with a gasp.  He couldn’t believe how surreal it was that he was getting fucked without getting fucked.     
  
“Oh baby, harder! Harder, please!” Castiel moaned out.  His cock bounced with every thrust and his thighs tightened around Dean’s body as he started to slam against Castiel’s body roughly.     
  
“My balls slapping that ass, cock deep inside you… Think about my mouth against your neck, sucking and biting that good spot you love.” Dean was trying to stimulate Castiel’s mind into making him cum, and so far he was close to succeeded.     
  
“AWH YES! Fuck me, Dean! F-uck!” Castiel felt his balls begin to tighten, and then he felt Dean actually bite down on his neck in that spot, and it was over.  His breath was cut off sharply and he cried out into a loud moan that lingered as his cock started to shoot streams of cum between them.  Dean groaned around his bite when he felt and heard Castiel cum.  Castiel’s thighs were squeezing him so tight he thought he might lose his breath.  He released his hold on Castiel’s neck, then kissed and licked over the spot all the way up to his lips.     
  
“That’s good baby. How do you feel now?” Dean asked, then licked his lips, kissing him softly.  Castiel deepened the kiss for a few minutes, and finally broke away with a grin.     
  
“I feel like I wanna reward you and smack you at the same time.” Castiel chuckled and Dean joined him.     
  
“Yeah? And why is that?” Dean looked into Castiel’s glazed eyes and smirked.   
  
“Because you fucked me without fucking me and I came, so you get a reward for that, but I want to smack you because I still want to feel your cock actually inside me.” Castiel made a point to wiggle his hips a bit and rub against Dean’s hard cock through his pants.  Dean glanced down and then back up at Castiel.    
  
“Well, if you’re good, maybe I will give in and reward you, but until then, I will meet you in the shower, Mr. Sticky.” Dean winked, stood up and quickly ran to the bathroom.     
  
“Dean! Damnit…” Castiel grumbled and stood up, his feet crunching on popcorn.  Well that would just have to wait for later, because he had some unfinished business to tend to… “You are SO in trouble!” Castiel walked toward the bathroom as well. 


End file.
